miserylovescompanypodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
041-Bush or no Bush with Ray Ellin
Main page Ep 041 - Further Information, Notes, References, Starf*cking Podcast start *Lenny asks to keep emails coming - mlcpodcast2016@gmail.com *Dave the branding guy's custom MLC brand on Instagram (discussed on MLC ep40) *Fan Sarah from Vancouver, Canada (and her friend Jody) who donated at least $250 to Kevin to appear on podcast (spelling of names?) *Vancouver, Canada, on West Coast, population of greater area about 2.4mill (2011), area originally settled by a dude called 'Gassy Jack' *Richie Castellano produced the MLC theme music, has his own podcast Band Geek, **is also a newer member of the band 1970s band Blue Oyster Cult, with songs such as (Don't Fear) The Reaper, which has been used in movies, TV shows and the video game Rock Band *'Corporate' Rob Sprance, co-owner of Riotcast podcast network (first-born star-f*cker Phil Oakley calls him Rob Spance on his podcast) *Giants and Yankees out of 2016 play-offs **New York Giants, American football team, 8 time NFL champions (only Green Bay Packers and Chicago Bears have won more) **New York Yankees, American baseball team, winner of 27 'World' Series (Larry David did the voice for former Yankees owner George Steinbrenner on the TV show Seinfeld, a show about nothing except for making 2 Jewish-Americans extremely rich and unrelatable) *Schadenfreude - gaining pleasure from the misfortune of others, kind of the opposite of empathy **also the title of a 1989 EP by Australian noise rock band, Lubricated Goat *Dumpster bomb in New York on West 23rd street, September 2016. **31 people injured; none life-threatening **100 pound dumpster was propelled 120 feet **23rd Steet Wikipedia page features a 1901 upskirting video where the lady's knees are almost exposed **23rd Street's equivalent in the video game Grand Theft Auto 4 is Garnet Street for any virtual psychopaths wishing to safely re-enact the terrorist attack, then walk into a club and try out some of their 'crowd work'. *US 2016 Presidential first debate and Hillary's health issues **Kevin Brennan's name for her: kankle c*nt *Ray Ellin, comedian, and his Aruba comedy vacations (discussed on previous MLC eps) **Ray hosted Gong Show Live in 2011 (Dave Attell, comedian, also hosted a reincarnation of The Gong Show in 2008, which lasted 8 episodes) *Keith Alberstadt, comedian, probably more likable than funny *Scott Blakeman, comedian, and stand-up comedy instructor *Andy Hendrickson, comedian, brother of over-achiever *Tony Deyo, comedian, with near-perfect comedic timing, according to his bio *Estee Adoram, booker at the Comedy Cellar, appeared on MLC ep28 and asked Kevin before the start, "Did you go pee-pee?" *Bonnet Island Estate, New Jersey, about $20,000 for the site booking, food prices not published (Kevin advises against marriage) *Noam Dworman, owner of Comedy Cellar, musician, podcaster, appeared on MLC ep 18,27,28 *Jon Fisch, comedian, self-described undercover Jew, appeared on MLC ep 40 *Leslie? (audio breaks up) *Daniel Tirado, comedian, funnier in French *Astoria, Queens, New York, where many comedians live (trend began by Kevin according to Kevin), also home to Steinway & Sons piano company *Moody McCarthy, comedian, with a disarming stage presence according to his bio *Mr Burns, from The Simpsons animated TV show, voiced by Harry Shearer, a rumoured A-hole *Rosh Hashanah, Jewish day of shouting *Mark Maron, comedian, host of WTF podcast, and sweet man, according to 'corporate' Robert Kelly *Ted Alexandro, comedian, currently pitching a satire of an early 2000s sitcom to networks *Brooklyn, one of New York's 5 boroughs, avant garde destination for hipster A-holes *MLC official t-shirts available for pre-order on Riotcast website (Kevin highly recommends not buying them and donating directly to him instead) Podcast ~10min *Aruba Ray's comedy Nov 17- dec 20th 2016, at Mariot resort / Stellaris casino **Chuck Nice, comedian, co-hosts StarTalk podcast with Neil deGrasse Tyson, astrophysicist **Brian Scott-McFadden, comedian, voice of sheep, Arabic translator on MLC ep 26 **'Millhouse' Dan Natterman, comedian, no upcoming events on his website **Millhouse from The Simpsons, allergic to his own tears **Joey Vega, comedian, punch-up writer for the movie Grown Up 2 (7% on Rotten Tomatoes) **Marc Anthony, comedian, probably not this guy **Sean Donnelly, comedian, squeaky voice with lumberjack look **Pete Lee, comedian, not as funny or as camp as Harrison Greenbaum **Dov Davidoff, comedian, member of the Funky Bunch **Ray Liota, actor, parasailed with Aruba Ray *Parasailing story from Aruba Ray (Liz was right that it wasn't a great story) *Ray and Kevin's blue eyes. "every blue-eyed person in the world is related" *Good Fellas, in many top 10 movies of all time lists. 27 actors were in both Good Fellas and the TV show The Sopranos *MLC ep 9 Starf*cker at 5min slam on Ray Ellin and Aruba "If he was on my f*cking shoes, I wouldn't even wipe it off, I would just throw away the f*cking shoe. He's such a piece of shit" *Natalie Holloway? and psychopath Dutch guy *Will the Haitian? *Patrice (O'Neil), comedian, died in , regaulr appearances on Opie & Anthony show. Last special is considered on of the greatest. *Mike (Dan) Burton *Legality of verbal agreements *Keith Aberstad? and wife Julie / Leslie *Pete Corrielli *Andrew Schultz Podcast ~20min *alligators on Aruba (iguanas) *BLT, bacon lettuce and tomato sandwich *PCP, drug *Tony Woods, comedian *Current divorce rate in US *Robert Kelly, comedian *Gina, Lenny's fiance *Hose Fernandez, baseball pitcher and his boat *Miami Vice, TV show with Don Johnson *Speed limit in the ocean? *Lenny's wedding in Oct and honeymoon in Hawaii? **helicopter ride in Kuwai? *Fargo end scene with wood chipper *NASA history of domestic violence *A few good men? *Apollo 13? *The Right Stuff *A real you know what (probably r*t*rd) *New York Comedy Cellar *Kevin: "The biggest f*ggotry of all time. You can't get gayer than a surprise proposal" *New York 3rd Avenue and 97th Street, Manhattan *Frogger, old arcade game *poker, card game with many variatians, usually 7 card stud at casinos *blackjack, casino card game, splitting 8s? *Louie CK, comedian and creator of Horace & Pete, TV show, with Allan Alda (Hawkeye Pierce from MASH TV show) *Professional poker players *Fish and sharks in poker *Tampa, Florida Podcast ~30min *Midnight Express, movie *Goldfinger, James Bond villian *car ride from airport to casino in Aruba on Google maps *canapes *Gilly Bats, @ on Twitter won a date with Mana during live show and will be going in October *Staton Island ferry drunk captain accident *Dave Attall, comedian, "on stage he's like a genius; off stage he's like a mildly whatever, special needs person" according to Kevin *Lenny's news theme tune *infinity scar *butt plug *euphemism maybe for gay: f*g or f*ggot is becoming as bad to use in the US as the N-word (n*gger) *deflammatory (portmanteau of inflammatory and defamatory) Podcast ~40min *dyke jokes *Michelle Wolf, comedian, appear on ep 'wolf & cats' *Joey Diaz, comedian *Gotham club *Mountain biking in Canada *Forest Health Surveys in Canada? *Julia, Mana's roommate to dance with Aruba Ray at Lenny's wedding in Oct, 2016? Be careful! *Modern phenomenon of getting way more offended than in the past? *History in antisemitism in America *History of homophobia in America *The public bathroom dilemma with people who aren't cis-gender **discussed on Caitlyn Jenner's TV show **women with d*cks **third bathroom or unisex bathrooms as possible solutions **hate crimes on people using public bathrooms who identify as transgender **Safe Schools program in Australia tries to teach kids about gender fluidity to reduce bullying and hopefully the kids won't feel uncomfortable about a bloke in a dress *Donald Trump, running for US president, 2016 *Irish Freight commercial? *Modern gender and sexual identities are way more complicated but more inclusive **gffg Podcast ~50min *Michael Jackson sleeping with children evidence *Utilitarianism: make the greatest number of people as happy as possible by excluding a small number of people from being considered 'normal' (considered a distortion of this philosophy by supporters) *Transgender episode of South Park with Kyle becoming a basketballer and Kyle's dad becoming a dolphin *Cross-dressing at home is exactly what Bruce/Caitlyn Jenner did before coming out *Ellen DeGeneres, wearing khakis and nice chino shirt *George Michael, UK singer famously caught for having public sex with men *People with public bathroom anxiety: bladder shyness / bowel shyness? *Percentage of people in the US who identify as members of the LGBTQIA community vs Jewish Americans **Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Trans, Questioning (not queer), Intersex, Asexual (but not everyone agrees on this and terms keep getting added making it beyond cumbersome. much easier to just accept that we're all at least a little fluid) **0.3% transgender **% 'gay' **2% Jewish American **US census includes asking about gender and sexual identity? **Williams Institute of Law at UCLA reference? *'Sunday best' *Boston comedy club Podcast ~60min *Progressives getting too progressive and PC? *Comedians deliberately cross the line for laughs, but this also helps us to know where the line is and how to navigate the line *Godfrey *Quentin Hagues *Queer vs f*ggot - queer is an all-inclusive umbrella term *Cumia network - Kevin and Lenny appearances? *Ch*nk Ch*nkerson email (appears to from an Asian lady, but who knows) *Baby blue eyes *Uncle Vinnies comedy club down at Point Pleasant? *Stan Stankos? *Bagels *Matt Frost, agent? *The Sopranos TV show and Italian-American mafia stereotypes *Norma Ray? Podcast ~70min *Big Jay Oakerson, comedian *Bush or no Bush, episode title, inspired by joke that fan Sarah made *Fan who will pay Kevin's rent if he gets branded by Dave's custom MLC branding iron *The Hulk, comic book character *Perky Jerky? food *Kevin microwaves plastic: Pilsberry mini cinnamon rolls, sticky buns, still in plastic. Plastic melted a bit, see photo on Instagram **Psychosomatic (psychogenic) **Carcinogenic eating a little melted plastic? **Kevin needs to die in the next two years for his life insurance **Smokey and the bear? **Nick Dipalo, comedian **Biogenetic? Kevin speak for GM food ***stupid myth that all GM food will kill you adds to the joke but is BS **Don't microwave any container unless it is labelled microwafe safe **ingredients for roll **Lenny conflating a nanny state making it harder for us to die from being stupid with language political correctness. Lefties usually like both, but not always. *California machine give change in a fun slot couple of pennies? *Live show to go behind paywall *Dave Wilson donated Podcast ~80min *Dave Robatai only was trying to ghost Kevin a little *Kevin doesn't want anyone to do voodoo on him (yet he placed a curse once on a guy at a casino and was kicked out) *Ray's charity event for Community Mainstram Ascociates in Long Island *Jeff Foxworthy, comedian, Twitter followers Oct 2016 *Ray's talk show, late net, Twitter followers Oct 2016 **Chevy Chase **Hank Azaria **Leonard Nimoy **Fran Drescha *Getting Lenny verified on Twitter *Donating just to Kevin on his website vs donating to the MLC show *Lenny getting married Oct 23, 2016, with no Kevin *San Antonio Oct 20-23, 2016 Kevin gigs *FBI - US Federal Bearau of Investigation *white and powdery - reference to anthrax postal attack *Brokerage, Governors, Maguires comedy clubs in Long Island *Billy Joel, singer-songwriter from Long Island *Crop dusters, skywriting, planes towing giant signs. How much would it cost to get a plane towing c*nt? Podcast end